


Housewarming Gift

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: There was an etching of a bird on the door.
Relationships: Bickslow/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Housewarming Gift

There was an etching of a bird on the door.

It was in flight, probably some sort of swallow but that was about all that Bickslow could figure from his limited knowledge on birds. Still, the image stuck in his head in a way he had trouble articulating. Maybe it was because he knew it meant something to Lucy, even if he wasn't sure what that would be. He wondered if Laki had carved it for her as a housewarming gift.

Which brought him back to his original purpose in coming to her door in the first place, his own gift for her poorly wrapped and held awkwardly under one arm, and so he raised his hand to knock on his friend's door, desperately hoping that she would like what he'd spent half his latest reward on.


End file.
